KIRBY And RWBY: STAR ALLIES!
by UltimateDeluxe10
Summary: Kirby And His Friends Discover The Existence Of Remnant And As They Are In Remnant They Meet Team RWBY!
1. The Beginning

*Kirby And Bandana Dee Are Training For The Next Time Some Damn God Like Boss Tryna Come Up In They Planet

*Kirby With The Sword A Ability Counters A Attack From Bandana Dee

Bandana Dee: You've Grown Strong

Bandana Dee: BUT I'M EVEN STRONGER!

*Bandana Dee Is Able To Push Kirby

Kirby Let's See About That!

*Kirby Eats A Maximum Tomato

*Kirby Gains Health Back

*Kirby Then Charges At Bandana Dee Avoiding His Spear Attacking And Slicing Him From Behind

*Bandana Dee Hurt Badly Falls Down

Bandana Dee: Y-You Won...

Kirby: YAY!

*Bandana Dee Gets Up

Bandana Dee: That Concludes Training For Today

Kirby: So What Now

Bandana Dee: Well We Could Go To That New Pizza Place

Kirby: Great Idea!

*They Go To The Pizza Place

Bandana Dee: Damn This Pizza Is Good!

*Bandana Dee Put A Wall Between Kirby And Him A Metal One So Kirby Can't Eat Dee's Pizza

*The Bill Comes As The Metal wall Comes Down

*Bandana Dee Sucks His Hand The Notices The Bill

Bandana Dee: You Have Money...Right?

Kirby: Uhhh *The News Comes On

News Reporter Dee: Recently A New Planet Has Been Discovered

Kirby: Oooooooh

News Reporter Dee 2: The Planet Is Known By The Name of Remnant

Bandana Dee: Remnant? That's Dumb As Fuck Should've Named It Something Like Earthmoon Cause That Looks Like The Earth If It Was A Moon!

Kirby: We Should Go Check It Out!

Bandana Dee: When? The Weekend Next Week Next Month Or...

Kirby: TODAY!

Bandana Dee: WAIT WHAT!

Kirby: Let's Go!

*Kirby Drags Bandana Dee To King Dedede's Castle

Dedede: Bandana Dee WHERE WERE YO-*Kirby Drags Dedede

Dedede: HEY WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!

*Kirby Then Sees Meta Knight And His Crew And Basically Just Kidnaps Meta Knight

Meta Knight And his Crew: We're Not Even Gonna Ask

*Kirby Goes On A Warp Star And Flies To find Remnant

Kirby: Where Is It Where Is It!

Bandana Dee: I Think I See It Over There!

*Bandana Dee Points To Remnant!

Kirby: FINALLY!

*The Warp Star Goes So Far They Are There In 5 Seconds

Kirby: Well We Are here Now!

Meta Knight: So Why Are We Even Here?

Kirby: Let's Go Explore!

Bandana Dee: Let's Talk Too Some People First Ooh How About That Wolf Thing?

Kirby: GREAT IDEA

King Dedede: That Thing Looks It Want's To Eat Our Damn Souls

Kirby: Don't Be Wrong It Must Be Nice Look!

*Kirby Throws A Positive Heart At The Grimm

*Instead Of Kirby Making Friends It Instead Hurts The Grimm

The Grimm Now Angry Chargers At The 4 Males The Boys Not Knowing What To Do Scream Help!

*A Red Figure Heard This And Ran To Where She Heard The Call

*The Red Figure Chargers At The Grimm And Slices It's Head With Her Weird Looking Scythe

Kirby: T-Thank You!

?: No Probl-

?: ... Oh My God...

Kirby: What's Wrong?

?: all Of You...ARE SO CUTE

*The Red Figure Grabs The 4 Of Them Hugging And Squeezing Them

Red Figure: What Are All Of Your Names!

Kirby: I'm Kirby!

Meta Knight: I'm Meta Knight...

King Dedede: King Dedede, King Of Dreamland

Bandana Dee: Bandana Dee, Slave To King Also PLEASE GET US THE FUCK DOWN

?: But You're All So Cute!

Bandana Dee: *Sighs Someone Save Me From This Mess


	2. Team RWBY Meets The Star Allies

Note: This Chapter Straight Up CONTINUES From The First Chapter I'ma Be Doing That With Alot Of My Stories

?: I'm So Sorry, My Name is Ruby Rose! And I Am Apart Of Team RWBY

Bandana Dee: Team R-What?

Ruby Rose: Team RWBY!

Kirby: Well Can We Meet Team RWBY?

Ruby Rose: I CANNOT WAIT TO SHOW YANG AND THE OTHERS TO YOU!

Meta Knight: Great We're Being Kidnapped By A Minor Just Great

*At Beacon She Sees Her Team

Yang: Hey Ruby Come On!

Ruby Rose: Guys Go In The Dorm I Have Something To Show You!

*They Go In The Dorm

Blake: So What Is It? It Better Be Important

Ruby Rose: Of Course It Is Look!

*Ruby Rose Shows Kirby And His Friends

Kirby: HI!

Bandana Dee: So Can I Leave?

Meta Knight: Listen You All Look Nice And All But We Need To Get Back Home

King Dedede: I Have No Response

Weiss: WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?

*Yang Was Caught Off Guard At First But Now She Thinks They Are Cute

*Blake Was Equally Surprised And Didn't Know What Too Say

BY: THEY'RE SO CUTE!

Kirby: Poyo!

*Ruby Rose Hands Them Out To Her Friends She's Holding Kirby Yang With Bandana Dee Blake With Meta Knight And King Dedede is Trying To Talk To Weiss

King Dedede: Hey

Weiss: Don't Talk To Me You Ugly Thing!

CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER 


End file.
